


Crossing the Threshold

by christinawithav



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place at the end of Owari the scene between Leonardo and Karai I wished we'd gotten.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I'm sorry for all errors, I don't have a beta. This is the scene I wish we'd gotten.

 

The sun was out and it was a beautiful day, birds chirping, and not a cloud in the sky.

 

Despite the devastating loss of their father and sensei, Master Splinter, Leonardo's heart felt light.

 

Shredder, their enemy and the one who had killed Splinter was finally dead.

 

Leonardo felt satisfied he had been the one to deliver the final blow.

 

So while he and his brothers would always really miss Splinter, he was definitely with them in spirit.

 

Leonardo looked away from the cars driving in the street below him and the humans walking back and forth going about their lives.

 

Karai sat next to him, her right arm was in a sling, her right cheek had a bandage on it, but to Leonardo, she looked beautiful.

 

She looked at him as well, "Thank you, for doing what so many others failed to do."

 

Leonardo smiled, Karai had come so far herself, believing Shredder was her biological father, to slowly embracing the truth the Splinter, Hamoto Yoshi, in his human life hadn't been responsible for her mother's death.

 

"It needed to be done, I'm just glad I was able to."

 

Karai looked down at her hands, "I just wished I had more time so I could've truly known him."

 

Leonardo gently took her hands, "You will still know him through us."

 

Karai smiled in gratitude and Leo blushed realizing how close their faces now were to each other's and that their hands were still clasped.

 

There had always been tension between them, the tension that two warriors like them could be aware of when meeting in battle.

 

The other kind was there, a romantic feeling, the feeling you were aware of but yet you weren't sure of what you should do with it.

 

Ignoring it kept it around but it still kept everything familiar and safe, feel it, but back away from it and resume battle.

 

Try to act on it and everything would change forever, everything wouldn't be familiar and safe anymore.

 

If they messed up, everything they'd worked for would be consumed by flame.

 

Neither made any move to move away from each other.

 

"And you and me?" Leonardo asked, hating how small and unsure his voice sounded.

 

Karai leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "It's up to you Leo, but you know how I feel."

 

They looked at each other and everything they felt openly showed in their eyes, no more barriers.

 

Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss that seemed to last forever, and nothing had ever felt so right.

 

Finally they pulled apart and smiled at each other shyly.

 

Just then Leo felt someone grip his shoulders, he relaxed when he heard Raphael speak.

 

"Way to go bro! I never thought you'd have it in you."

 

He'd forgotten the others were still there, he turned to see his brothers grinning, April and Casey gave a thumbs up.

 

Leo flinched as his sore muscles made themselves known.

 

"Careful Raphael, I'm still recovering."

 

Raphael grinned and released him, Leonardo and Karai once again touched hands.

 

No one knew what the future would bring but it was a new day all around.

 

AN2: This episode aired twice yesterday and each time I missed the first ten minutes. My muse was being kind of stubborn so I don't feel completely satisfied with this.


End file.
